La revanche du Geek
by Kalisca
Summary: Bloody Monday. OS complètement PwP sur le couple MiuraxJ. Pour toi, Miles-Sama. Yaoi.


**La revanche du Geek**

« Tu vas être gentil et nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. »

Une femme et un homme se tenaient devant Fujimaru, La femme n'était nulle autre que son ancienne professeure, Miss Orihara Maya, ce qui n'était rien de bien étonnant. À chaque fois qu'il se faisait intercepter par les ''ennemis'', c'était toujours elle qui venait lui faire la causette. Quant à l'homme, il ne le connaissait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de toute façon, cet homme aussi baraqué qu'un réfrigérateur. Finalement, le jeune homme serra les dents d'impuissance et se laissa trainer jusqu'à l'intérieur de la voiture noire. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal, car l'homme à la carrure de mammouth en avait profité pour lui passer les menottes, c'était une sensation très désagréable... Malgré l'habitude...

L'automobile s'arrêta au QG de l'ennemi, une espèce de vielle entrepôt. Son ancienne professeure le fit descendre et, à l'aide d'un gun, le força à avancer. Fujimaru remarqua que le tracteur ne les suivait plus. Maya le poussa jusque dans le bâtiment et le fit entrer dans une salle vide. Elle lui laissa les menottes et sorti pour fermer la porte a clé. Fujimaru tourna la tête pour regarder les menottes, il eu un air agacé avant de s'assoir a même le sol, il n'y avait aucun meuble, pas de fenêtre non plus, seulement des murs blanchâtres et une lumière vive au-dessus de sa tête.

'Et maintenant quoi ?' Pensa-t-il.

Soupirant, il essaya de mieux s'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux, en vain. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait à attendre, mais ses poignets étaient déjà vraiment irrités. Environ une heure plus tard, il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Une voix masculine, étouffée, parlait et une voix féminine lui répondit, Maya sûrement. Il déglutit lorsqu'il sentit les pas venir vers la salle. Il baissa le regard sur ses menottes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et le déplacement d'air caressa ses cheveux. L'homme s'arrêta devant lui, et il osa enfin lever les yeux.

J lui offrit un sourire.

« Quelle belle surprise ! »

Fujimaru fut gêné lorsqu'il vit son regard le détailler sans pudeur, et il fixa les baskets devant lui, refusant de revoir ses yeux. Mais quelle surprise il eut lorsque son ennemie s'agenouilla devant lui, lui prenant le menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, maintenant que tu n'es plus derrière un écran pour te protéger ? »

Le Falcon ne répondit pas, les yeux vagues. J lui tourna la tête, le forçant à le regarder.

« Regarde-moi et réponds à ma question.  
- Je… n'ai pas peur de toi, répondit-il, vrillant son regard dans le sien. »

Un sentiment, inconnu de Fujimaru, passa dans le regard de l'autre, avant qu'il ne sourie.

« C'est tant mieux. »

Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et défit les menottes de Tagaki. Celui-ci se frotta les poignets, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité de te garder menotté… répondit J. »

Il s'avança vers l'autre, souriant légèrement, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« À moins que tu ne le veuilles vraiment, chuchota-t-il. »

À sa plus grand honte, Fujimaru se sentit rougir, mais le terroriste se releva, et il ne fut pas sûr qu'il l'ait vu. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il fasse de même.

« Allons quelque part plus confortable, quand dis-tu ? »

Sans un mot, Falcon se leva et le suivit, montant des escaliers pour arriver à une chambre assez confortable, dans les tons de bleu. Incertain, il resta debout lorsque Jun s'assit sur le canapé. Il semblait si confortable, et ses fesses avaient subi un dur traitement du plancher. J dut remarquer son inconfort, car il tapota la place à côté de lui, lui enjoignant de venir. Fujimaru s'assit avec réticence à côté de lui, se demandant réellement ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Ils restèrent dans un silence inconfortable pour le jeune homme, surtout parce qu'il s'apercevait que Jun le regardait fixement, trop proche de lui à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Finit-il par demander. »

Le terroriste sourit, visiblement amusé.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?  
- Non, pas du tout. »

Il se tassa dans le canapé lorsque J se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu ne sais donc pas combien tu es beau ? »

Tagaki ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre pour se forcer à ne pas rougir.

« Je… »

Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il fut poussé contre le bras du canapé, maintenant à moitié couché dessus. J se pencha encore plus, avançant une main pour caresser sa joue. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

« En fait, je t'ai fait amener ici pour une raison très simple. »

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas savoir, il était certain qu'il n'aillait pas apprécié.

« Je veux te faire mien, souffla-t-il. »

Un choc le parcourut et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Me faire… Tien ? Je… Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je vais te montrer dans ce cas. »

Il essaya de se reculer en vain, J glissa une main sur sa nuque et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes. Surpris, il le repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il, essayant de se dégager. »

Il bougea violemment la tête pour le faire lâcher prise, mais ne réussis qu'à se déplacer douloureusement un nerf. Son cou se raidit, et Jun dut le sentir, car il le regarda d'un air concerné.

« Ça va ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Tu m'embrasses et je viens de me déplacer un nerf. »

Le terroriste soupira. Sa main se déplaça sur na nuque et il la massa doucement, caressa des yeux les traits séduisants de Tagaki à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu n'as pas aimé mon baiser ?  
- … »

Jun se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, mais le jeune homme tourna la tête, alors il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis un autre sur sa pommette, sa mâchoire, le lobe de son oreille… Il se rapprocha lentement des lèvres qu'il désirait si ardemment, et ce, depuis quelques semaines déjà. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, en fait. Personne ne lui avait dit que le pirateur le plus célèbre du Japon était aussi beau.

« Tagaki… Laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

Le pouls de l'interpellé s'accéléra. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait… les baisers de J sur son visage, et qu'il en voulait plus, après avoir allumé la flamme. Lentement, il tourna la tête, et croisa le regard profond de Jun. Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre et regarda la bouche de Jun qui avait touché la sienne il y avait si peu de temps. Il leva une main et la posa gentiment sur la joue qui se révéla douce. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres et elles rebondirent après son toucher. J le laissa faire, malgré le fait qu'il retenait à grand peine son sourire. Il paraissait si naif et innocent, malgré ses grandes connaissances en informatique. Il s'approcha doucement, se fiant à la lueur curieuse dans son regard, et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. La main de Falcon était toujours sur le visage de l'autre, et il la glissa dans ses cheveux courts.

Il aimait le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et lorsqu'elles commencèrent à bouger, il aima encore plus. Timidement, il répondit au baiser, se fiant à son instinct. La langue de J sortit et lécha doucement sa bouche, quémandant l'entrée. Fujimaru l'entrouvrit, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque leur langue entra en contact. Le son encouragea Jun, et il glissa son autre main dans le bas de ses reins, le rapprochant de lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait goûté, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Ils finirent par se reculer, haletants. Ce fut Tagaki qui l'embrassa à nouveau, à sa grande surprise. Il se pressa contre lui en même temps, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il se retrouva sur ses genoux dans leur baiser enflammé, Jun n'y faisant aucun cas. Fujimaru ne savait pas c'était quoi, mais un feu puissant se répandait dans ses veines aux touchers de J, et il adorait ça. Surtout que ses mains dans son dos se déplaçaient vers le bas, le faisant frissonner. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à doucement onduler des hanches contre lui, et J ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

« Tagaki ! » Haleta-t-il.

Le jeune homme se recula, surpris et honteux.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Non, pas du tout. C'est le contraire. »

Il le fit à nouveau reculer contre le canapé, se serrant contre lui. Il embrassa son cou offert et le lécha peu après, faisant gémir Fujimaru. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse, remontant ensuite sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Le jeune homme crut que sa peau allait s'enflammer, comment un simple toucher pouvait autant l'exciter ?

« J, je-  
- Appelle-moi Jun. »

Leur regard se croisa et Falcon sourit.

« Jun, dans ce cas. »

Celui-ci sourit et reprit ses baisers et ses légères morsures dans son cou. Il aimait entendre les halètements du jeune homme sous lui. Ce devait être la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait comme ça. Il ôta sa veste, l'autre se laissant faire, avant de relever son t-shirt blanc. Il était serré, et J avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Comme il s'y attendait, il avait un torse fin, visiblement délicieux, et sa peau était lisse et douce.

Tagaki se laissait faire, ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il les glissa dans les doux cheveux de J, massant son cuir chevelu. Le terroriste sembla apprécier, car il gémit doucement, ce qui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un tel son venir de lui… Il l'embrassait maintenant sur les clavicules, ses mains caressant ses flancs. Il sentait ses rougeurs agrandirent sur ses joues, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était tellement bon… Il dut relever les bras pour enlever son t-shirt, et il se retrouva torse nu devant son soi-disant ennemi. Il fut un instant gêné, puis gémit lorsque J prit un de ses mamelons en bouche. Il le lécha et le mordilla un peu, voulant réentendre ces sons si érotiques. Avec sa main, il s'occupa de l'autre, avant de le lécher à son tour. Il continua une trainée de baisers sur son ventre, aimant la respiration qui s'accélérait et était entrecoupée de gémissements.

« Jun… Arrête de… me faire languir, haleta Tagaki. »

Il cria de surprise et de plaisir mêlés lorsque J toucha soudain son entrejambe où une bosse était visible. Il le massa, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme. Sa langue explora le ventre plat du jeune homme alors que ses mains travaillaient sur son pantalon, dégrafant sa fermeture éclair. La gêne reprit le plus jeune homme alors que son pantalon volait au loin. Il ne restait que son boxer gris sur lui, et il prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était. J sentit son désarroi, car il déposa de légers baisers sur son bas-ventre avant de laisser sa langue le frôler, voulant le stimuler de nouveau. Lentement, il baissa l'élastique de son vêtement, centimètre par centimètre, dévoilant la toison pubienne foncée, puis le sexe à moitié en érection, et enfin le scrotum. Fujimaru se laissa faire, les yeux au plafond, puis il cria lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre ses… Il baissa le regard et vit Jun le regarder avec un air taquin, sa langue léchant lentement ses testicules. Il en prit un en bouche, le suçotant, alors que sa main s'occupait du sexe qui, bientôt, fut complètement érigé devant ses yeux gourmands.

Il releva la tête, et gardant son regard sur celui de Takagi en prenant en bouche son gland. Les yeux de l'autre se plissèrent, s'emplissant d'un plaisir pur, alors qu'il gémissait. Les sons qu'il émit alors que le terroriste le stimulait le firent presque venir dans son pantalon, mais il voulait donner du plaisir au jeune homme en premier. Il s'occupa de son sexe un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Tagaki s'écrie :

« Jun…Je vais…nnhn…venir. »

L'interpellé arrêta sa stimulation et Fujimaru grogna de frustration, à sa plus grande honte. L'autre ne fit que sourire, se relevant pour regarder le visage rosi et magnifique de l'autre. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines, puis le prit soudainement dans ses bras pour le jeter sur le lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Je crois que nous serons plus à l'aise ici. »

Il alla chercher quelque chose dans la table de nuit, et Tagaki ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que c'était un condom et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il ne recula toutefois pas, sachant qu'il le voulait. Il voulait sentir son ennemi en lui… Surpris de sa propre initiative, il entoura le cou de J de ses bras et le tira à lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains descendant sur son torse pour déboutonner sa chemise. Il caressa sa peau et la trouva très douce, imberbe, ses muscles étant développés. Il entendit une bouteille s'ouvrir, puis Jun délaissa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il entoura le corps svelte de Tagaki de son bras et le pénétra lentement d'un doigt lubrifié. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Son doigt commença à bouger, dilatant son anneau de muscle, et lorsque les gémissements de Fujimaru se transformèrent en cris de plaisir, un deuxième fut ajouté.

Bientôt, sans qu'il n'en ait plus honte, ses hanches ondulèrent contre Jun, et ce dernier devait se retenir pour le prendre dans l'immédiat. Heureusement, il était prêt, et le terroriste retira ses doigts pour rapidement ôter son pantalon. Il souffla de soulagement lorsque son érection fut libérée et entreprit de bien le lubrifier. Tagaki le regarda faire, se mordant la lèvre en ne sachant quoi penser. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable d'autant désirer quelqu'un. Il admira avec gourmandise J qui se préparait, sa main encerclant son membre dressé, son poil pubien qui se concentrait sur une partie très importante de son anatomie, ses muscles qui tressaillaient sur son ventre, ses yeux obscurcies dirigés vers lui… Il se recoucha sur lui, et Fujimaru encercla sa taille de ses longues jambes. Il ressentait une vague panique, mais décida de l'ignorer.

« Je vais y aller doucement, souffla gentiment Jun, embrassant le jeune homme sous lui. »

Il prit à nouveau en main son sexe pour le stimuler alors qu'il entrait lentement en lui, veillant à ne pas trop lui faire mal. Il arrêta lorsqu'il fut à la base, attendant que Tagaki s'habitue, sa main travaillant toujours sur son membre.

Une douleur circulait dans le bas dos du jeune homme, mais elle était diminuée par la stimulation de son sexe. En plus, ses mamelons étaient délicieusement torturés par les douces lèvres et les dents de J, le faisant glapir de plaisir malgré sa douleur. Après quelques minutes, il se sentit suffisamment relaxé et enfouit sa main dans les doux cheveux de l'homme sur lui.

« Je suis prêt…»

Jun releva la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, ses bras de chaque côté de son visage, et sortit presqu'entièrement de lui avant de rentrer à nouveau, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de Tagaki. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en lui, profond et puissant. Il désirait le jeune homme depuis quelques temps déjà, il savait qu'il ferait un amant soumis idéal s'il réussissait à l'emmener dans son lit. Qui d'autre que Maya aurait pu veiller à cette tâche ?

Ils avaient été amants, pendant un temps, puis les femmes ne lui avaient plus suffi. Il ne trouvait plus rien d'attractif en elles, et c'était alors qu'il s'était tourné vers les hommes. Il avait rencontré Tagaki plus tard, et avait eu une fougue soudaine pour son visage d'ange et son corps si svelte. Il le désirait. Et maintenant, il était en sa possession, offert sous lui. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite en lui, embrassant ses lèvres rougies par tant de baisers. Il remonta les longues jambes de Tagaki sur ses épaules, allant plus profondément en lui par le fait même. Le jeune homme gémissait sans retenue, criant même parfois lorsque sa prostate était touchée. Il aimait ça. Beaucoup. Le corps de Jun pressé contre lui, leur peau en sueur, ses grognements contre son oreille ou ses lèvres, ses coups de rein qui lui faisaient si d'effets. Et surtout, sa main qui avait recommencée à pomper son membre dressé. Tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer cela. Il avait cru que si le terroriste le possédait, il lui ferait mal et ne chercherait que son propre plaisir, mais il veillait à toucher à chaque coup cet endroit en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et stimulait lui-même son érection.

Les mains perdues dans la chevelure de Jun, Fujimaru le serrait fort contre lui, bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que les autres, gémissant pour montrer son plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait crier autant, mais il n'en avait cure maintenant, voulant absolument atteindre ce point culminant qui serait, il le savait, très satisfaisant.

Jun le sentit à la soudaine tension de son sexe, il allait venir. Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, sa langue pénétrant dans son antre chaude, et redoubla de vitesse ses coups de reins, étant lui-même très proche de l'orgasme. Après quelques coups, ils vinrent tous les deux, leurs cris étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre.

Leur corps s'entremêlèrent alors qu'ils se détendaient soudain, J tomba sur l'autre. Pantelants, en sueur, ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis Jun se coucha à son côté. Il regarda Tagaki, souriant légèrement, et ce dernier finit par le fixer aussi. Un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage, puis il l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'installer sur son torse, fermant les yeux. Jun passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, puis ferma à son tour les yeux, étant assez confortable et au chaud pour ne pas s'occuper de mettre une couverture sur eux. Quelques heures plus tard, Falcon se réveillait, les fesses quelque peu douloureuses et un Jun souriant à son côté.

_**FIN**_


End file.
